


Liar

by Sulktora



Series: Liar [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, un-beta read (maybe?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is horrible at lying, or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Was a Challenge entry for Princess-of-Queens: The Starscream Challenge.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. Only the Plot of the story.
> 
> Please read and enjoy. This in in a TFP setting mostly.
> 
> Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.

oOoOoOo

 

Envy and Greed.  These are two of the Seven Deadly Sins, according to the humans.  Starscream had both, along with Pride, of course.  Deep down, however, Starscream knew that he had another vice, and he could not deny it nor lie about it.

 

As of late, Starscream was simply going through the motions of Second in Command of the Decepticons. He was distracted; that much was obvious in how he worked on his projects and reports.  Everyone noticed, but no one so much as Soundwave, who had been keeping extremely close tabs on the seeker ever since Megatron, after picking his processor apart, had deemed him worthy and allowed him back on the _Nemesis_.

 

During the first part of Starscream’s shift, he seemed off in his own little world, only coming out of it after realizing that he had written a few lines of code several times in a row.  Quickly, he went back and deleted them.

 

Come near the middle of his shift, he was furiously typing at his work, trying to make up for lost time in the morning.  By then, Megatron was completing his rounds through the _Nemesis_ , and he stopped at the bridge as per usual and sat on his throne until the very end of the day shift.

 

Megatron had noticed Starscream falling behind for some time and knew that his second would stay late, even into the night shift, to finish before the next day.  He also knew that Starscream was too cowardly and proud to ask for help, even when he clearly needed it.  As the others left after they had finished their work early, Starscream’s envy was surprisingly well-hidden.

 

“Starscream,” Megatron called, making Starscream pause in his fast typing at the controls.

 

` _Not good_ `, Starscream told himself, slowly turned towards Megatron, and gulped when his gaze met the burning, hellfire-red optics staring back at him with a hint of anger showing in their depths. 

 

“Do try to not wear out the console with your enthusiasm.”

 

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” Starscream answered with a low bow, and then he turned back to his console and began at a slower pace to finish his work.

 

Despite his earlier fast pace, Megatron knew the seeker was still far behind.  Sinking into his throne, the leader wondered what was bothering Starscream.  Surely, it was not fear; of course, the other was cowering away from him _now_ , after being told to slow down his frantic typing pace.  Megatron let out a soft, rumbling growl when Starscream punched in a key for a line of code far more viciously than normal, which made the touches to the keys soften instantly.

 

After a while, Megatron left the main deck to grab his own ration of energon.  As he did so, he decided to be nice for a change and bring one back to his second.  Coincidently, that might give him the means to convince Starscream to speak of what was possibly distracting him.  Striding onto the bridge, he noticed with amusement that the seeker’s typing speed had increased once again.

 

Quietly, Megatron stopped close behind the seeker and gazed over his shoulder, thoughts wandering back to the past when he first met Starscream.  Back then, he had been a scientist and trine leader to his brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp.  Together, they were a force to be reckoned with in the skies.  Only they had fallen in battle long ago with the Autobots and had left Starscream alone and trineless.

 

The sudden _whoosh_ of the doors opening again made Starscream’s wings twitch reflexively, one brushing against Megatron’s chest plates.  Immediately, Starscream turned around with an ugly sneer on his face, about to chew the plating off whoever was behind him and dared to touch his wings.

 

The words never came.  If his widening optics were not enough of a clue, then Starscream’s abruptly stiff posture told Megatron that he recognized who was right behind him.  “Starscream,” Megatron rumbled, making his oft-treacherous officer avert his gaze.

 

Bowing his head, he asked in a shaky voice, “Yes, Lord Megatron?”

 

Megatron eyed Starscream for a moment before walking up close to him, making Starscream tremble and wonder what his leader had planned for him.  When Megatron’s massive right arm twitched, Starscream flinched and shied away, trying to protect himself from an assault by lifting his arms to act as a weak shield.

 

After several seconds of nothing happening, Starscream opened his closed optics and lowered his arms.  Directly in front of him, Megatron was holding a cube of energon out towards him and sending him a calculating look.

 

“Starscream?” Megatron asked in a slightly questioning tone.

 

Starscream appeared rather angry, possibly at the weak and cowardly display he just put on.  Reaching out, he carefully and slowly plucked the cube from Megatron’s servo.  “Thank you, my Lord,” Starscream acknowledged, then turned back to the console, placed the cube on top of it, and slowly began his work once more.  When Megatron did not leave, the seeker rapidly became nervous and uneasy, especially once the larger mech began working on the console next to him.

 

“My Lord?” Starscream asked, not really knowing what he was trying to ask.

 

“You are behind in your work,” Megatron stated.

 

Starscream back-peddled fast to avoid being punished.  “Forgive me, my Lord, I didn’t mean…” Starscream began, backing away from Megatron at the same time.

 

“Stop speaking, Starscream, and finish your work; I don’t have all night to wait on you,” Megatron snarled, interrupted Starscream when he began to plead.  The seeker merely nodded and went back to his work, trying not to type fast once more.

 

“Starscream,” Megatron growled a minute later, making Starscream wonder what he did wrong this time.  “Tonight is preferable.”

 

Beginning his fast pace again, Starscream was soon done with his work.  Just as the night shift came in, he finished logging away his report and files.  Megatron left shortly afterwards with a datapad in his servos.

 

Before exiting the main deck, Megatron turned back to his second.  “Starscream, don’t forget to finish that."

 

At first, Starscream was confused, but he quickly realized that Megatron meant the cube of energon.  Nodding, he grabbed it and moved to leave as well.

 

As he passed his leader, Megatron pinged him a short message that was filled with implication.

 

_::Go recharge, and be up early tomorrow.::_

 

With that, the Decepticon leader left for his quarters to finish his own paperwork, having let Starscream know that he was far from off the hook for his delay in filing the reports.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Starscream left the main deck with Megatron’s order ricocheting through his helm; unfortunately, he did _not_ want to obey it.  Upon entering his quarters, Starscream found a surprise waiting for him.  If not for Megatron’s lingering order for the next morning, it would even be a pleasant surprise, and Starscream mentally groaned in frustration.

 

“You’re early; did big, mean, and spiky fall asleep early for once, his age catching up to him?” Knockout asked humorously from his seductive pose on Starscream’s berth.

 

Since Starscream’s return, the two had become lovers.  Knockout would come to him or wait inside of his quarters.  Once the seeker finally arrived, the medic would repair him and would usually help him forget his latest fragging or slagging à la Megatron, usually by Knockout and Starscream dancing the mattress rumba on their own.

 

“No,” Starscream answered in an irritated voice, one which usually warned others that he was either angry or not in the mood.  Only his body language told Knockout otherwise, the medic watching as his lover sat on the berth and finally began consuming his cube of energon.

 

“Aw, don’t be that way, Screamy,” Knockout teased, only to receive a growl of anger.

 

"Do. _Not_. Call me that.” Starscream snapped.  He did not like to be called that; only Skywarp was allowed to call him that.

 

“Alright, jeez.  Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up is all, _Commander_ ,” Knockout placated, emphasizing the title.

 

Starscream sighed, knowing that Knockout was now upset with him.  “Sorry, it’s been a long day,” Starscream said quietly.  His rooms, quiet and secure with his lover, were the only place where he could apologize easily.  In public, it was a whole different story entirely; after all, he had an image to keep!

 

“I’ll say,” Knockout answered dryly, shifting on the berth to lean against Starscream’s back.  Draping his arms over the slender flier’s shoulders, he whispered into the other’s audials, “How about I make the end of the day better?”  Suggestively, he began running his hands up and down Starscream’s chest plating and nibbling the seeker’s neck, only to be shrugged off.  “Starscream?” Knockout asked, now concerned.

 

“I need to rest for an early wakeup call,” Starscream said cryptically, then finished up the cube before standing to dispose of it.

 

“He wants you up early, for _fragging_?!” Knockout hissed, appalled that Starscream would allow that.  “And you’re not even going to talk him out of it?”

 

Starscream’s shrug, combined with the nervous look in his optics, told Knockout everything.  “That is not fair, Starscream!  You promised that you would only be _mine_ during the mornings, and never his!  That’s _our_ time, our only time together where he can’t take you from me.”

 

Starscream didn’t reply.  He couldn’t; he would not fight a lost battle.  “Fine,” Knockout said, standing up to leave.  Starscream made to stop him, but he froze when Knockout shot a cold look at him for daring to even try.  Lowering his outstretched servo, Starscream let Knockout leave.

 

The moment the door slid shut, Starscream’s legs gave out, and he fell to the floor.  Letting out a few sobs, coolant poured from his optics before he furiously brushed it away, berating himself for both letting Knockout go and overreacting at the other leaving.  Additionally, his mind was yelling at him for not fighting Megatron for the right to his free time in the morning; for the right to not be used like a common whore.

 

That last thought made Starscream frown angrily, and he stood up in a fury.  Wiping away the remains of coolant form his optics, he breathed in a few fortifying intakes of air.  Deliberately standing in his normal prideful and arrogant stance, he marched out of his room, heading directly for Megatron’s.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Once he reached his destination, however, any resolve that had survived the journey immediately abandoned him.  Shifting from pede to pede, he debated bolting back down the hallway and instead trying his luck at calming Knockout.  The decision was stolen from him when the doors opened; Soundwave glided out, stared at Starscream for a moment, and silently wafted down the hall before disappearing around the corner.

 

“Starscream?” Megatron asked upon seeing him.  “Why are you not recharging as I ordered?”

 

Mentally cursing fate’s cruel humor, the seeker entered the rooms.  “I’m not tired, my Lord,” Starscream answered lightly.

 

Megatron skeptically raised an optic ridge.  “Stop lying, Starscream; I’m in no mood for your games,” the leader rumbled impatiently, sitting on his berth and glancing back down at his datapad.  “What is the real reason that you are here?”

 

“Is it wrong for me to seek out your company?” Starscream asked coyly.  Megatron’s sharp, pointed glare made Starscream falter a bit.

 

“Flattery is not going to get you very far; either speak the truth or get out.”  That was the only warning that Starscream would receive, and he knew that very, very well.

 

“My Lord, surely spending time with me is far better than finishing those hideously dull reports?” Starscream purred seductively.

 

Setting his datapad aside, Megatron rose from his berth and stalked menacingly towards Starscream.  The action seemed to tear away any remaining arrogance or veneer of seduction from his second, who visibly shrank in on himself.

 

“Lying to me, Starscream, especially so openly, is unwise.  Tell me, what do you have planned this time?”  For his part, Starscream remained utterly still, knowing that bolting for cover or otherwise _away_ from the tyrant would simply make Megatron give chase.

 

“What is your reasoning behind this sudden want of my time and company?” Megatron continued, his voice thoughtful.  “New plans to offline me perhaps?”  Again, Starscream did not speak, only closing his optics when Megatron’s clawed digits gently stroked his check before trailing down his neck.  The seeker shuddered in disgust from the soft touches coming from the very servos that so often hurt him.

 

“No, it’s something else.  And what would that be?” Megatron questioned firmly, gripping the other’s chin and forcing crimson optics to meet his own scarlet ones.  “Tell me now, Starscream,” the Decepticon leader ordered in a quiet voice that promised pain if not obeyed.

 

Shuddering at the dark glint he saw in those scarlet orbs, Starscream shocked both of them with his bluntness.  “I want the morning to myself.”

 

“And why is that?” Megatron inquired, wondering why such a thing was so important that the seeker would act so out of character.

 

Mentally kicking himself for the answer that he was about to give, Starscream lowered his gaze to the floor as much as he was able with the warlord still holding his chin.  At least he had managed to think of something that would not lead to Megatron slagging him outright; plus, he would not give away Knockout and their status as lovers.  “I mourn, my Lord,” Starscream answered quietly.

 

“For what?!” Megatron growled, wanting more information than that.

 

“For our home world, for Vos, for my creators, my trine brothers, and my once-mate…” Starscream trailed off at that, knowing if he said any more he would regret it.  He fidgeted in the resulting silence, before a heavy exhale made him look up.

 

“We _all_ mourn for our home, Starscream,” Megatron stated, letting go of Starscream’s chin.  “If it’s a small time of peace you want in the morning, then you shall have it, but I do not want to hear any complaints from you for a deca-cycle.  Understood?”

 

Nodding, Starscream quickly answered in the affirmative.  “Good.  Now leave; I want you rested and able to finish your reports on time during your next shift.”  Starscream nodded again and slipped out the door. 

 

Staring after his second, Megatron mentally berated himself for giving in when others mentioned that they mourned their home world, before stretching and returning to his neglected datapad.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Upon arrival, Starscream was once again surprised by Knockout’s presence, albeit pacing franticly in front of his berth.  Knockout jolted to face the opening door, rushed over, and pulled his lover into a desperate kiss.  Breaking it, he began checking the other for obvious damage and muttered, “I’m sorry; I am so sorry, Star.  I didn’t mean it.  Are you alright?  Scrap, how could I do that?  I’m so sorry.” 

 

Unsure of how to react to the worried medic, Starscream tried to pull back and get a word in edgewise, but Knockout ran right over all attempts.  “When Soundwave pinged me to be ready to repair you, I got scared that you did something to make Megatron mad at you and…” Knockout rambled, only to have Starscream pull back from him, confused and a bit angry.

 

“Soundwave pinged you?” he asked lightly, letting a hint of anger show.

 

“Yes.  He said that you went to Megatron’s rooms.  And I thought that you were doing it because of me,” Knockout whispered, afraid that he had said something wrong and upset his partner.

 

“I _did_ go because of you… I didn’t want to lose what I had, and if it went wrong, at least I’d have you to repair me again.”  It was the sappiest statement that Starscream had ever uttered, but it seemed to make Knockout happy again if the enthusiastic kiss was any indication.

 

“Let me make it up to you,” Knockout mumbled through the kiss.  Pulling with all of his strength, he managed to mech-handle his lover onto the berth despite all protests.  Knockout firmly blocked the half-hearted attempt to escape by climbing on top of the other, more than ready to cash in the metaphorical check that his mouth had just written.

 

“Knockout, stop,” Starscream managed to croak out.

 

The medic paused right in the middle of trying to devour the seeker’s mouth and otherwise arouse him.  “Starscream?” he asked in concern, pulling back to see what was wrong.  “Did he hurt you?” Knockout asked, carefully rechecking Starscream with his optics, servos, and scans for any injuries.

 

“No, just tired is all.  As much as I would really like to do this, I’d pass out before we even got to the good parts,” Starscream reassured wryly, pressing his palm tenderly to the other’s cheek.

 

Chuckling, Knockout agreed to hold off until morning.  Contentedly, he cuddled up against Starscream, waiting for the seeker to fall into recharge before drifting off himself.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Only once Starscream knew with absolute certainty that Knockout was in recharge did he carefully untangle himself from his lover.  He tread softly over to the wall and pulled out a box from behind a hidden panel.  Taking out an old, horribly battered communicator, he uncoiled a silent, untraceable uplink cord from it and plugged the line into the side of his helm.

 

“Starscream, do you come in?”  The soothing voice that rumbled over the uplink immediately calmed the seeker’s tattered nerves.

 

“Yes, love, I am,” he replied.

 

“It is wonderful to hear from you, my mate.  Are you alright?” the comforting voice asked.

 

“Yes, I’m fine now; I’ve kept those two at bay at least for today,” Starscream answered.  Hesitating for a moment, he blurted out his aching want.  “Primus, I miss you; when can we meet again?”

 

“Soon, but for this to work, I am afraid that you must endure a while longer.  I promise to make everything up to you, and to have those guilty brought to justice for what they’ve done to you,” the voice responded.  It still soothed the seeker, and he shivered at the hidden steel within the promise.

 

“Actually,” Starscream corrected, glad to have good news to share for once, “one of them does not need to be punished.  I’ve found that he is a good match for us as third.  Well, he will be once we get him _and_ you wings!” Starscream teased gently.

 

“Anything that you wish, my mate, I will try my best to give to you,” the other replied simply.

 

“Thank you… Optimus.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Starscream said nothing more over the link, only asking Optimus to sing the same song that he sang on the day they met before regretfully disconnecting.

 

After re-hiding everything, he climbed back into the berth with the lightly snoring Knockout.  Staring down at him, a soft grin graced Starscream’s lips.  The small, sleeping, red mech slept the sleep of the innocent, totally unaware that he had the most cunning and brilliant master liar in the universe right beside him.  One who would assure that Justice would soon be served to the tyrant and those who followed him.

 

Softly stroking his possible third’s cheek, Starscream’s grin widened with the knowledge that if he played his cards right, Knockout would stay with him.  The seeker had no doubt that the vain medic would accept Optimus without a second thought; after all, most would.

 

oOoOoOo

 

So yes, Starscream was Greedy, Envious, and Proud.  But above all, he was an amazing Liar, and that skill allowed him to play the coward perfectly, which in turn would reunite him with his mate and allow Cybertron to live once more.

~End~ (For now maybe...)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.


End file.
